


[Podfic] you got that something (i think you'll understand)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: [podfic] i wanna hold your hand [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: electrumqueen's author summary:otters like the beach,Connor says.just saying.





	[Podfic] you got that something (i think you'll understand)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you got that something (i think you'll understand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000599) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



Podfic duration: 35 Mins

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/th8dw6wegehoufp/%5BHRPF%5D_you_got_that_something.mp3) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jtx5koz25txw4mr/%5BHRPF%5D_You_Got_That_Something.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to electrumqueen for giving blanket permission to record podfic, and for writing this beautiful series that's given me so much joy.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Thank you to [**savedby**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/) and [**vidriana**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vidriana/) for beta ❤️
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is [I'm an Animal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZS8T5euB4k) by Neko Case (again). 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> If you enjoy listening to this, please come back to leave kudos or to write me any kind of comment, it will be my fuel for making even more soft podfic ❤️
> 
> My main blog [is here](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/), and hockey blog [is here](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi :D


End file.
